


Cropping

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: I finally made an oc who's not broken inside, This is like - years before the events of fates really begin to happen, smol child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: As a somewhat impulsive decision maker, Kiyoshi could never answer exactly what he wanted to do with his life. Just that he didn't want to be on a farm any longer.[Small snips of My character's life before ending up in the army.]





	Cropping

Growing up in a small farming village had its perks and its downfalls. To Kiyoshi, it was mostly downfalls. From inheriting his grandmother's hair, eye color, and her intolerance for the rays of the sun, the boy didn't enjoy his farm work in the slightest. He was often found under the home's porch napping, in a tree somewhere in the words, or just doing anything that didn't involve pulling vegetables. However, his family was well aware of his ability to avoid work and had become wise as to how to get him to do so.

Although it didn't stop them from teasing the boy either when they found him with another child in the village - most often it was Mozume. This particular time, his father ruffled his bright orange hair, which his mother kept cropped rather short, making the freckled boy squint his bright green eyes while pushing his father's hand away.

"Awh, Kiyoshi, is this your little girlfriend." Mozume seemed embarrassed by this and makes a small sound, she'd been teaching him how to make corded grass bracelets.

"Mozume's a girl, and she's my friend. Of course she's my girl friend." He pouts, and the motion throws off balance some of the grass which was scattered in his lap which makes the boy grumble slightly. His parents, however, were rather surprised with his answer. They had expected a reaction like Mozume's own to the teasing, instead, he continued the bracelet and a few times asked Mozume to hold out her hand to make sure it would be the right size.

"Grown ups are weird," Kiyoshi commented when his parents finally retreated out of the field.

"Yeah," Mozume says slowly, her gaze on her own bracelet but she's obviously distracted. "very."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, just wanted to post my 80th fic on here.


End file.
